


Phantom Halloween

by DannyPhantomluver2



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyPhantomluver2/pseuds/DannyPhantomluver2





	Phantom Halloween

Here’s a Halloween 1 shot takes place in the middle of season 3

 

Danny’s POV  
I sighed as I came downstairs, Mom and Dad were decorating the house for Halloween. Except it looked more like they were decorating for a party. ‘Mom Dad?’ they turned sharply. ‘Danny oh, hey son.’ said Dad as he finished up hanging up the Halloween sign.  
‘A party?’ I asked confused. ‘Yeah can you believe it?’ I put my hands in my pockets completely shocked. ‘I guess.’ ‘Well go get in your costume son. The guests will be here soon.’ ‘Okay.’ I said as I headed to my room.

A half an hour later the guests arrived. Sam was a witch Tucker was a tech guy from T- mobile. ‘Cool costumes guys.’ I said as I looked over the costumes. ‘Thanks yours too.’ they said as they looked at my costume. I was an astronaut.  
‘It’s so cool.’ said Tucker as he took a hand full of candy and stuffed his face. The doorbell rang. ‘I’ll get it.’ I said as I opened the door, I spit up some of the candy once, I saw who it was. ‘Hello Daniel.’ … I screamed so loud now that’s scary.

A.n  
There you go guys something for the spirit of Halloween I know I haven’t worked on season 4 in a while but I have no ideas I am working on my crossover series AVTWTP book 4 and twilight play 2 and the devils assistant no more so I’m busy with that I don’t go to college anymore so.. More time for this.. Well more stories to come see ya, Dpl2


End file.
